


Let Me Blow!

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Pon Farr, Rhyme, Sexual Content, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Spockaholic's filk song parody, I finally dusted off mine and finished the damn thing.</p><p>It is the classic song Let it Snow...sung by Dean Martin..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Blow!

Story Notes:

Youtube vid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mN7LW0Y00kE

Lyrics:  http://www.41051.com/xmaslyrics/letitsnow.html

Oh your erection is quite frightful.  
But, I've always found it delightful.  
And since pon farr is a go.  
Let Me Blow! Let Me Blow! Let Me Blow!  
  
It doesn't show signs of stopping.  
Don't worry, I've got supplies for bopping.  
Can't wait to take you in me, slow.  
Let Me Blow! Let Me Blow! Let Me Blow!  
  
When we finally get it in me. So tight.  
I'll miss the size when it goes back to norm.  
Just hit that place just right.  
I'll be surely screaming up a storm.  
  
I'm so glad you won't be dying.  
For if you had, I would be crying.  
Don't you know, I love you so.  
Hell, again...Let Me Blow! Let Me Blow! Let Me Blow!


End file.
